


Akira's and Itsuki's brothers

by Firedreams28



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Half-Siblings, May Be Slow to Update, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Shifters, Telepathic Bond, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firedreams28/pseuds/Firedreams28
Summary: Akira and Itsuki will always love their brothers and be there for them no matter what.
Kudos: 3





	1. Adopting Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Harry Potter, Persona 5, etc

Itsuki and Akira had a habit of taking in strays according to Touma. The first brother that Akira and Itsuki adopted was Harry Potter who was abandoned on a door step at the home of the worst people ever from what they heard from a witch and Akira fell for his younger brother after Itsuki passed the baby to him. The two of them read the letter and were not impressed so they took the baby back to their home in a cave before Itsuki sent Akira out to get some baby stuff from blankets, bottles, toys, clothes to food. They even got Touma to help after explaining the situation.

* * *

A few days later Itsuki went and visited the Dursley's with some adoption papers. He arrived at the door and knocked which was then opened by who would be Mr. Dursley. The man was big, beefy with a large purple face. He had thick, dark hair, a bushy black moustache, with hardly any neck and mean little eyes.

"Who are you?", said the man with a rude tone which Itsuki ignored.

"Aoi Itsuki. I need to talk to you and your wife", said Itsuki being let in after a few moments of a staring contest.

He was led into the kitchen where Mrs. Dursley was struggling with a baby. Mrs. Dursley was a thin, blonde-haired woman with "nearly twice the usual amount of neck and pale eyes. Itsuki decided it would be best to get straight to the point.

"A few days ago some wizards placed your nephew a Harry Potter on your doorstep but my brother Akira and I took him with us. If you both sign these papers then you won't have to take him in or worry about him", explained Itsuki placing the letter and the papers on the table. He watched as both adult Dursley's read the letter before turning to Itsuki who was looking at his phone.

**Akira: _How would you feel about another brother?"_**

**Itsuki:" _Another stray?"_ **

"If we sign this then we don't have to raise or have any contact with the boy?", asked Petunia Dursley while Mr. Dursley looked over the adoption forms.

"No letters, no contact, no knowledge of where abouts, no information. Me and my brother will raise him", said Itsuki calmly looking at his phone when it pinged twice.

**Akira: _"Same age as Harry. House burned down and parents were killed. I got the baby out. His name is Jaden Yuki"_**

**Akira: _"Please"_**

Itsuki looked up when he saw both adult Dursley's signing the adoption papers while his phone pinged again so he quickly looked down to see a photo of the baby that Akira had gotten a hold of.

 **Itsuki:** _**I am going to need to get more adoption papers"** _

Putting his phone away Itsuki took all the papers and the letter then was led out of the house which he was happy to be out of. His next stop was to talk to a lawyer, get more adoption papers and have a conversation with his brother about bringing home strays. Either way Harry Potter had just become Harry Potter-Kurusu and one of his new younger brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the start of this. No idea where this will go so it should be interesting to do. You are welcome to give ideas (credit of idea suggestion will go to you) or feedback but this will be a challenge. More than the other stories. 
> 
> Also If you see any random changes in a while then it is probably because I saw something was wrong and corrected it. 
> 
> Now I am going to stop talking. I hope you enjoy this story :)


	2. Two More Strays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 5, Harry Potter, Yugioh GX, etc

The second brother that Itsuki and Akira adopted was Jaden Yuki. Itsuki went to a lawyer and explained the situation: Akira saving Jaden, Jaden's house burned down, family being killed and that Akira wanted to adopt Jaden. The lawyer also read the letter about Harry Potter and saw the forms the Dursley signed away. His phone alerted him to a message from either Akira or Touma but he ignored it.

"Are you sure that you can raise your brother and two babies?", asked the lawyer studying the teen in front of him.

"I am sure", said Itsuki while he was questioning how Akira got him to adopt another kid. 

"Other shifters won't be happy about your choice", pointed out the lawyer.

"I know", said Itsuki in a tone that said he didn't care about what the other shifters thought. He knew that the other shifters and the council would be pissed at the fact he and Akira were taking in some human children but then he reminded himself that the council didn't like him or Akira anyway.

There was silence as lawyer and teen stared at each other with neither willing to back down until finally the lawyer looked away admitting defeat so he began explaining everything that was on the form and where to sign. Itsuki had already gone through this twice with Akira and Harry so he was gaining the responsibility of a third member. The lawyer continued to explain somethings until finally all lines had been signed, all forms had been filled and filed away. Itsuki stood up and walked out of the building ready to go home. He checked his phone that had a message from Touma.

**Touma: " _Akira found another stray?"_ **

**Itsuki: _"New brother. Jaden Yuki-Aoi"_**

**Touma: _"You are raising three brothers now?"_**

**Itsuki; _"Yep"_**

When he got back to the cave he saw Akira looking up with a hopeful look so Itsuki handed him the forms and took Jaden. He took in the brown tuft of hair and the dark brown eyes looking at him curiously. He also saw that they would need more items to raise two babies. Itsuki and Akira had no regrets in taking two in.

* * *

A few months later they got full custody of Neville from Augusta Longbottom who along with the rest of the Longbottom family believed that Neville was a squib which apparently was a disgrace to a wizard family. Harry and Jaden were quick to accept Neville and soon the older shifters gained a third brother: Neville Longbottom-Kurusu.

"No more adopting kids", warned Itsuki glaring at his younger brother. 

Akira tried not to wince but quickly nodded in agreement. He knew better than to push his luck with his older brother in trying to take in more kids or 'strays' as Touma would say.


	3. Wandering Toddlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Harry Potter, Persona 5, etc
> 
> Enjoy :)

Akira and Itsuki quickly realized that raising three toddlers was not easy. They quickly went around asking questions while also dodging their friends questions. The two got toys, food and anything else they needed however they also realized another mistake: Jaden and Harry loved to wander off. When you lived in the mountains then it is both dangerous and easy to wander off.

_"YOU LOST THEM?"_ , growled Itsuki glaring at his younger half-brother who had found Neville attempting to escape only to realize that Harry and Jaden were missing. Itsuki was furious. 

_"I only looked away for a minute. I am sorry"_ , said Akira with his ears flat against his head as both of the older brothers had shifted. He watched his older brother run out of the cave while his paw stayed on Neville's shirt keeping the toddler from escaping. "Oh no you don't". 

_"Don't take it to heart"_ , spoke a elderly voice making Akira look up to see a wolf elder carrying Harry and placed him in front of Akira. _"He's only worried young one. Ever since what happened years ago"_.

After giving the elder a confused look and nudging his younger brothers to the toys as the elder watched. The elder realizing that Akira was confused explained.

_"Your brother is protective ever since his saved you when you were a cub. He would have been twelve as a human and you were only a eleven or ten at the but you were still a cub. Your father left you with Itsuki without warning and you wandered off_ ", explained the elder. _"You were found by a coyote who was going to kill you but was intercepted by your older brother. Your brother fought the coyote until his mother arrived"._

Akira had a surprised look since he didn't remember but couldn't help ask, _"what happened?"_.

_"The coyote was killed by Itsuki's mother but not without injuring Itsuki and his mother who brought you to the healers to get checked over then brought you back to the old den. His mother and your father got into a shouting match"_ , continued the elder wolf scratching one of his ears. _"Try not to take offense since he is only worried"_. 

The elder shook his fur then left the cave leaving Akira to think over the words while keeping a eye on Harry and Neville. Akira looked up when his older brother walked into the cave holding Jaden by the neck before placing him with the other two.

_"Found him?"_ , asked Akira headbutting the older mountain lion and getting one in return. 

_"I found him"_ , said Itsuki watching the three toddlers before shifting back to human with Akira. 

"Where was he?", asked Akira bundling Neville up in blankets but not tight enough that the toddler couldn't breathe then doing the same to Harry. He double checked to make sure they could still breathe. 

"He was about to enter a bear's den when I found him. The bear was sleeping", explained Itsuki sounding very relieved. 

"These three might grow up to be trouble makers", said Akira watching his brother start bundling Jaden up. He looked away when Itsuki placed some pillows he 'borrowed' under the toddlers. 

Neither of Akira or Itsuki wanted any of the toddlers sick. The two then shifted and curled up around the toddlers protectively in attempt to both warm and protect the three toddlers from the cold. 

_"You never told me what happened years ago when I was a cub"_ , said Akira quietly to not disturb the sleeping toddlers. 

_"I forgot",_ answered Itsuki. _"I'm sorry for shouting"_.

Akira placed a paw on Itsuki's assuring him that he had been forgiven before both Akira and Itsuki turned to look down at the three sleeping toddlers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone wonders about the age in animal form:
> 
> human age 12 to 17=Juvenile  
> human age 17 to 21 and over=adult  
> human age below 12=cub/pup, etc
> 
> Akira is Juvenile in animal form while Itsuki is a adult


End file.
